


Kyrie eleison, where I'm going, will you follow?

by middlemarch



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Romance, Ruth POV, Vignette, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She'd sensed the moment hurtling towards her like a freight train. She'd thought she was being overdramatic. Turns out, she was wrong. Again.
Relationships: Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kyrie eleison, where I'm going, will you follow?

He smelled good. So damn good. There was no hint of Drakkar Noir, nor any other cheap cologne. There was tobacco, yes, and liquor, but it was bourbon and not rotgut whiskey, there was the scent of the soap he shaved with and underneath, a fragrance that had to be his skin. He held her close, closer when she stumbled and put her arms around his neck and she breathed it in; he had to hear her, had to feel her inhalation, her breasts pressed just that much more against him. He did, because his hands tightened at her waist. The music was playing and she barely heard it. There were other people dancing near them, but she barely noticed, would have denied it was a high school dance if she’d been questioned. She should have felt clumsy, her broken leg in its graffitied cast dragging, an plaster anchor, but they kept moving and it was nothing like the fluid power she felt in the ring and everything like it. She felt how her body felt to him and how he liked it, wanted it, and how he couldn’t give a fuck what she looked like, how big her tits were (not as big as Debbie’s, as Rhonda’s, God help her, as Sheila’s), how round and tight her ass was. They were moving just enough more than a sway, enough that Justine might have been confused before she was embarrassed, before glowering at them both. Ruth let herself relax, the littlest bit, and he noticed that too. Noticed and thought it was permission or a question, she wasn’t sure which, but he answered her, shifting, pressing his face against her cheek, her shoulder. A friend could never have done it. There was a long moment, the space of a lyric, a heartbeat, and then he drew back so she could see his face, undisguised. He’d never been an actor. His eyes were very dark and he looked at hers, asking a question, telling her the truth. If he had been like any other man, if he’d glanced briefly at her eyes and then gazed her lips, he would have kissed her. She would have been kissed. His. 

It was Sam and he smelled so fucking good and he didn’t move for that moment. She pulled away and she waited for him to say her name _Ruth_ , to call her back and he didn’t so she left. He let her leave which meant if she wanted to, she could come back.

She said she wanted simple. Easy. It was a lie but she was an actress. A damn good one. She knew lies were a kind of truth and that unlike Russell, Sam would understand that. He’d shrug and maybe do some blow, maybe too much blow and not say anything about the hickey she’d coaxed Russell to give her, blushing and smiling and keeping secrets. There was happiness and there was love. She knew, Sam knew-- they weren’t the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song playing in the scene.


End file.
